


Cluttered

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Final Fantasy VII Prompts & Oneshots [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Day in the Life of the Turks, Gen, Reno being Reno, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: As always, Reno is the only one in the office who doesn't read his memos.





	Cluttered

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Cluttered (transl.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153711) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x)



> And here's another short ficlet to a word prompt.

“Reno!” Tseng thundered after a glance at Reno’s office desk, making everyone working wince and look up in surprise. When he got no reaction and also didn’t see his red-haired subordinate in the room, he looked to Rude, who had his own desk opposite to Reno’s and was concentrated on his latest mission report. “How is it that this good-for-nothing is never at his desk?”  
Rude shrugged. “Cigarette break, sir,” he told him after looking up from his screen. “How many does that already make today?” Tseng asked, but didn’t wait for an answer when he saw Reno casually walking back into the office. “Yo boss, what’s up?” he called out. The department leader crossed his arms. He angrily stared at Reno’s desk first, then at the younger Turk. “Save it, Reno. Care to elaborate what this is? Why does your desk still look like it was overrun by a herd of Chocobos?”  
Reno tilted his head a little. “My desk doesn’t look any different than usual,” he told his boss and slumped down onto his seat. “So what’s the problem?”  
“You are the problem, Reno!” Tseng snarled. “I sent out a memo yesterday, telling everyone that we’re expecting Heidegger to show up with guests later today, and it is essential for our image that our office looks presentable. Which it does - except your workplace and you, of course. You’re a disgrace for our department, Reno.” With that, Tseng slapped the back of Reno’s head. “I want your desk to be tidy in thirty minutes. And in Minerva’s name - clean those cigarette ashes from your suit and wear it correctly just this once.”  
“But boss, I…” the red-haired started with an obvious excuse, but stopped and tensed a little when he noticed Tseng’s cold glare. “Now!” the department leader roared, causing Reno to jump from his seat with a “Yes, sir!” and scurry off to get his stuff done.


End file.
